The present invention relates to a dynamic clock change circuit.
The clock speed of a processor is a factor that determines the computing power of a computer, measured in megahertz (MHz) or gigahertz (GHz). More specifically, clock speed refers to the number of pulses per second generated by an oscillator that sets the speed for the processor. Typically, a manufacturer decides on what speed to stamp on the processor based on factors, such as, core, design, and capabilities of the processor itself, the thermal stability and characteristics of the processor and the most advantageous market conditions.
The actual clock speed of a processor is set by the motherboard. In the past there have been two ways to set the clock speed of the processor. First, using hardware jumpers, one can change the jumpers to get different combinations of basic BUS speeds and multipliers.
Second, using software “jumpers” or “jumper free” motherboards, one can change the clock speed (and the core voltage) of a processor using software embedded in the motherboard BIOS.
In either method, a system needs to be reset to enable a clock frequency change.